


Heartbeat

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bill Dewey, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeats, Other, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Pearl is fascinated by humans – specifically, Bill Dewey.[Prompt: Heartbeat]





	Heartbeat

Humans truly are fascinating beings. Even after living on this planet for thousands of years, Pearl still doesn’t fully understand humans and how they work, although she has got a lot better at understanding them since Steven was born. But Steven is only half human, so she still didn’t know much about humans.

But what is finally helping her learn more about humans is being with Bill. Bill Dewey, the mayor of Beach City, is the descendant of the man of the same name who the Crystal Gems had to rescue when he tried to sail in these waters. And he is also the first human to fall in love with her.

She found him strange at first, especially his habit of sweating lots when nervous, but when she got to know him, she discovered that they both have something in common: they are autistic. She has always had massive issues with social skills and sensory issues, which Steven’s friend Connie recognised as being like the gem equivalent of autism. But she has never met anyone else autistic. Until Bill, that is.

So learning he is autistic meant she suddenly found some of his quirks less annoying, and they spent more time together. A year ago, Bill asked to kiss her, and they have been ‘dating’ as humans call it ever since.

Being in a romantic relationship with a human is new to her, and she likes it. She especially likes the things human bodies do that her gem don’t, such as breathing and, especially, having a heartbeat.

She often rests her head on Bill’s chest and listens to the drum of his heartbeat, fascinated by the noise of the organ beating inside his chest. Bill finds this a bit weird, but he doesn’t mind. They just like being together.


End file.
